Ivory Love
by Hotaru Vador
Summary: The ThreeLights are back in public! They sing to find a girl who Yaten sees in his dreams. She is in danger... is it Hotaru?
1. The meeting

Konnichiwa! ^-^ This is going to be a story about the outsiders in Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon. I won't say who it is, cause otherwise you won't stay interested. The ThreeLights are in this fic, but sadly Bunny and Seiya aren't a couple. I won't change that, although I don't like Mamo. The pairing in this story will be unusual, but not impossible. As soon as the story turns to R or even NC-17 I'll warn you. Now, enjoy my story. Feel free to mail me at: DarthVader_1401@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ivory Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some years had passed. Since they visited the earth. Now, 8 years later, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were once again here to find somebody. Somebody very special. Therefore, they had begun to sing again. It was a success. Like it had been years ago. And once again, the person did not answer their secret calls. This time, it wasn't the princess they were looking for.  
  
Tokyo, Bunny's mansion. "Oh Seiya, I'm so happy you are here. I thought you would never come back." "Sorry Odago, but we were busy. We didn't forget you." Taiki and Yaten nodded. Rei got closer to Yaten. "And what are you going to do now? Will you start to sing again?" "Yes, we will", Taiki said in a cold tone. Minako cheered up. "Maybe we can record a duet then? Oh, wait, would be a quartet then, right?" The others laughed, except Yaten. "Hey Bunny", Seiya announced, "where are Ami, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru?" "Hmm, Ami is in the hospital, working. Makoto is in Africa and. Setsuna- san, where are Haruka and Michiru?" The elder woman smiled. "They are in America, visiting Hotaru in Yale." Reis' eyes plopped open. "Hotaru is studying in Yale?" "Yes, she'd thought it wouldn't be as far away as Oxford." "Is Hotaru also a Sailor Soldier?" Seiya asked. "Yes." Setsuna answered. "Sailor Saturn. You don't remember the little raven haired girl that encouraged you to see Sailor Moon as your princess after Kakyu had been killed." "Of course I remember her. But she has grown a little since I last saw her, right?" "Yes. She is a little smaller than Yaten." At the mention of his name he looked up, but was soon again deep in his thoughts.  
  
After the conversation everybody left, but Ray wanted to talk to Seiya in private. "Whaz up?" "You are not here because you simply want to sing. There is something behind it, I feel it. And Yaten's lack of mean comments speaks for itself." He looked to the ground. "You are right. Yaten has been haunted by visions where a Sailor Soldier asks him to rescue her mother. He says the dreams get worse night by night. He feels so helpless. We've decided to come looking for her here." Ray smiled reassuringly. "You will find her."  
  
Dust formed around her light framed body. Her face was unseen. Still he recognised her angelic form. She had some glaive in her hand. "Please, Yaten. Find her. Rescue her. You are the only one who is able to do that. My mother is in pain and nobody knows- help her until it is too late." Yaten shot up from his bed, his face all covered with sweat. His heart was beating fast. He was gasping for oxygen.  
  
He entered the kitchen later than the other boys. They knew why and didn't need to ask. Yaten simply took himself a cup of coffee and sat on the table. His eyes were focussed on the black and dark fluid. Finally Seiya found the strength to speak: "Hey brother-man, we are at your side, we will help you and therefore we will start recording our new songs this afternoon. I promise you." He smiled. Taiki nodded. Yaten lifted his eyes but still could not smile. "Yes."  
  
The new song 'Help to find love' hit the Japanese music stores with great success. It talked about a sad daughter who was looking for her mother. It was more a ballad than a happy love song. The three lights gave concerts and led a very public life to make 'Help to find love' very popular. Nevertheless, nobody answered to the embodied message. Yaten was restless. The dreams got worse night by night and began to haunt him even at day.  
  
"Why is there nobody out there answering? She MUST be somewhere." He screamed. He slammed his fist down. "Please..." Taiki tried to soothe him. "She is here, that's what I'm sure of." "But why-why isn't she answering?" Seiya just looked at him, he felt sorry that he couldn't help his brother. "If she is really hearing our calls- why doesn't she answer?" He whimpered. "Is she stupid or what?" "Yaten, that won't help you. Stop the cheating." Under angry tears he looked up to face his brother. "I'm burned out, sorry. I just- I just can't go on like this. I want it to end." "Maybe we should take a break." Seiya suggested. Both brothers nodded.  
  
At the same time at another place in Tokyo: "It's nice to have you back, Hotaru." Setsuna said with a big smile after hugging her daughter. "Yes, I'm also glad to be back home if only for 6 weeks. I was looking forward to it." "Tell me, Hotaru-chan, are you unhappy in Yale?" "No, only a little lonely." She grinned to hide her inner pain.  
  
Some days later the raven haired girl was looking forward to a walk in the park- alone- as usual. After a while she decided to sit down at a nearby tree. The summer sun heat up her skin and she closed her eyes in order to leave everything behind. She heard birds singing, the wind in the branches of the trees and laughing children. Suddenly she felt something darkening the sun. She opened her eyes and saw a guy standing before her and staring down at her. "What are you doing here?" he barked. Hotaru was surprised by his harsh words. "I-I'm simply sitting here." She regained her strength. "Any problem with that?" "Yes. This is my tree. I'm normally sitting here." "Well, I read no name here, maybe you should write it down here the next time." "Who are you to tell me that?" Now she was getting angry. "I'm a normal citizen just like you! Now, please stand out of the sun." "You are funny, are you?" He got down to her level and gave her an evil eye. She disregarded the gesture and simply closed her eyes without paying attention to that guy. "So this is my place, get up!" Hotaru felt that he got closer and suddenly felt a hand on her arm pulling her up. They then stood face to face. The grip on her arm had hurt and still did. "You are crazy, aren't you?" She screamed and carefully touched the aching place. "That's for not getting up!" Oh, he was arrogant that damn idiot. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "What sort of man are you that you hurt women?" But he wasn't paying attention because he had already sat down. Something evil inside Hotaru began to react. All of a sudden she slapped him hard on the face. He was too stunned to do anything. She simply ran away, shocked by what she had done.  
  
Yaten was quite confused. That girl didn't know him but seemed to be from Japan. She had no respect for him and no fear, indicating that she didn't know the ThreeLights. Maybe he should go after her and question her. Although his mind asked him why he should go looking for a stranger. In truth he was very confused. But then he decided to go after her. She was gone.  
  
On his search he ran into Ray who seemed quite pleased to meet him. "Hi." "Hi. Have you seen a raven haired girl with hair cut over the shoulders?" "No. Why?" "Oh, nothing..." "Wanna share an ice-cream with me?" "Sorry, I'm occupied. Was nice to meet you, bye." With that he left Ray standing and went on with his search for that mysterious girl.  
  
Yaten was unsure why he was looking for that girl. Maybe she was beautiful, but that was not the main reason. Maybe she had very special purple eyes, but the look she had given him... She had not treated him in a nicer way although he was a popular singer. She had seen who he was and not what he was. That impressed him. He paid attention not to mention anything to his brothers. He wanted to be left alone in order to think about the mysterious girl. Yaten instantly hoped that his search would keep him from the worsening visions.  
  
Nearly a week had passed since the incident when Hotaru decided to go shopping in Tokyo. Setsuna-mama was occupied with her work as a teacher and Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were occupied with themselves. Her destiny was seemingly to spend her life alone. She passed a shop of Miss Kitty's. The cats reminded her on Luna and Artemis. The American It-Girls loved this brand. One handbag caught her eye; therefore, she entered the store. It was cute- maybe a little childish- but she liked it. The next station on her shopping trip was Gucci. She had saved a lot of money on her stay in the USA. The food was way too fat for her tastes. Maybe she should buy herself a stylish shirt.  
  
Yaten was looking forward to visit his favourite stores: YSL, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Dior and Gucci. When he looked in the window of Gucci it hit him: The raven haired girl again. He didn't wait a second and entered. He must have been a fool the first time they had met. She was small, fragile and very beautiful- even more than he had remembered. Her skin had the colour of ivory, her hair was as dark as the night with a purple shine to it. She was talking to a woman, apparently she wanted to hear her opinion about the shirt she was wearing. He realised that her arm showed a blue spot- exactly where he had pulled her up. Suddenly the lady saw him inside the store and greeted him. "Oh hello, Mr. Kou! I'll be at your service immediately." He nodded. The girl turned her head to face him and her eyes went dark at his sight. Nevertheless he came over to her and regarded her from tip to toe. "Maybe you should choose another colour instead of black." "I think that's none of your business." "What about red? Or maybe a light blue? Purple would match the colour of your eyes." "Listen: I don't asked for your advice and I don't need it." "Really sure? The shirt looks sort of boring to me. Why don't you wear something a little bit more exciting? It would suit you." "Who are you? Tom Ford?" The tender girl looked to the lady who simply smiled. Then she disappeared to change her clothes. When she came back, she handed the black shirt over to the lady. "This one?" "Yes please." Yaten saw her staring at him from the corner of her eyes. "What's your name?" The look she now gave him was more tender than the ones before. She thought before she answered. "Hotaru." With that she turned around and left the store. "Mr. Kou, what can I do for you?" "Please show me a top in her size a little bit more exciting. Fast please." *I can't let her escape a second time.*  
  
Hotaru was confused. What sort of guy was he? He was arrogant, but also attractive- maybe one had to do with the other. He was charming- from time to time. Nevertheless he had hurt her. Maybe the way he treated her was his way of being friendly. She didn't need someone like him. He was insulting, harsh and mean. Hotaru preferred to stay alone. She had been used to it all her life and it was her destiny. A soldier who could cause the destruction of an entire planet didn't need company. But what about the innocent girl inside? Some inner voice asked. She disregarded it. Suddenly she realised that someone followed her. When she turned around nobody could be seen. Nevertheless she decided to go faster. When she went around one corner she felt darkness creeping into her. It scared her, pulled her off her feet, her soft fingers touched the cold floor. She gasped for air, but was helpless. Her tiny body crunched together in pain. Everything around her went black and became as cold as ice. She felt helpless- and vulnerable. She was unable to breath. The darkness eat her up. Suddenly warm hands touched her bare arm and bizarre voices asked for her name. Hotaru was so confused, so little, so meaningless. But the voices kept asking for her name, kept touching her, trying to pull her back into reality. It took her a lot of force to open her eyes, bit by bit and keep them from closing. When her eyes had adjusted to the bright daylight, she recognised green eyes peaking into hers. Somehow they meant something to her- somehow she had seen them before- somehow they soothed her. The white haired guy was leaning over her, his hand still touched her arm. "Hotaru, are you alright?" "Hmm, yes..." she moaned. Slowly she got up, although she was still a little dizzy. She collected her bags and was about to go, when a hand on her arm kept her from leaving and she turned around. "Where are you going?" "I-I ... I'm going home." "Let's grab a coffee, alright? It will wake you up." He smiled. "That's no question?" She smiled back. "No." "Alright then."  
  
They sat in a quiet corner inside one coffee shop. Yaten ordered himself a cup of café au lait, Hotaru took a flavoured coffee. "So Hotaru, what was that last incident?" "I have no idea. It was the first one of that sort, but I have some problems with my health." "I see. Now you are fine?" "Yes- yes, thanks... I still don't know your name." "You are making fun of me, aren't you? I mean the thing of not knowing me." She laughed. "No, it's no joke. Why should I know you?" "Well, I'm sort of popular in Japan." "Oh, sorry, I just spent a year in the USA, I have no idea what has been going on here." "What have you been doing in the USA?" "I'm studying there." "You can also study in Japan." "True, but I wanted to learn the English language and you don't get a letter from Yale everyday." "Yale? You must be very intelligent." "Not really- well, maybe sort of. And you are a singer or an actor?" "Singer. But it's not the job I wanna do all my life. You are too lonely. I think you have a lot of friends in the USA." "No, not really. I do also feel very lonely. They see my heritage and I feel like an outsider although I sense sympathy coming from some girls." "That must be hard for you." "No, I'm used to be alone, it's no big change." He was a little concerned. "Why is such a beautiful girl like you alone?" Her cheeks turned into a light shade of red and she smiled a little embarrassed. "It's my destiny." She whispered. "I've also come through a lot in my life. Too many things have happened..." "So destiny didn't show you the nicest sides of life... can say the same from me." Before their talk could become more pessimistic, Yaten handed her the bag with a shirt he had chosen for her. "It's for you. I thought that you should try another colour." "Instead of black... Yes..." She opened the bag and pulled a shirt in lion print out. "That's... nice... but..." "No but, try it on." "Now?" she asked in surprise. "On our next date." "You call this a date?" "Yes I do." "Please tell me your name." "It's Yaten. Wanna meet me on Friday in this coffee shop?" "Maybe..." She smiled passionately.  
  
When she walked home she was a little uneasy. On the one hand she was enjoying the idea of having a date, on the other hand she was a little bit afraid of her own feelings. Love- yes, love. She knew that she could love and could be loved. Although it was difficult to love someone who brought death with the blink of an eye; therefore, she used to shut herself out to the outer world. Her alter ego Saturn remembered a time in the silver millennium when she had a caring husband and a wonderful child. Hotaru asked herself if she would ever experience the same. Right now her thoughts focussed back on the recent events and she decided not to tell Ruka, Michi or Suna about Yaten.  
  
Friday came a little bit too fast for her likes. She pulled that lion print shirt out of the bag and regarded it. Why the heck did he give her this expensive shirt? It must have cost a lot. Anxiously she tried it on. Yes, it looked good on her. Maybe she should give him his money back. But he was a singer, he was rich. To be honest, Hotaru was a little nervous. She throw another quick view into the mirror to check on her outfit. The boots had the same print than the shirt and her black skirt ended somewhere over her thighs.  
  
(This is going to be a very mushy part and it's being written under the influence of 'Come what may' from Moulin Rouge.)  
  
Yaten took a look on his watch. He was way too early. 30 minutes to be exact. Why did he hurry this much? Because you want to see her again his mind told him. Yes, this little dark elf. She was as fragile, as shy and as beautiful as an elf. But in the depths of her purple pools he saw something else... He questioned himself why the heck she would not disappear from his thoughts. Never before he did care for a stranger. Maybe Luna was the exception, but she was just a cat. This time was somehow different. Somehow Hotaru had cast a spell upon him. Complete nonsense he told himself and decided that this would be the last time he was seeing her. Yaten throw another fast view on the watch. But when his eyes caught sight of her, sight of her ivory coloured body and ebony hair, all thoughts suddenly disappeared. Yes, her pure innocence had cast a spell upon him and somehow he was unable to get his eyes away from her. She was indeed wearing the shirt he had given her which pleased him. Now Hotaru stood at the entrance to the coffee shop and seemed a little bit exhausted. Her eyes searched for him and at the certain moment that green met purple it felt like the first time. Both simply held the gaze and were not willing to break it. Slowly, carefully, he walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it. Then he pulled her out of the shop and they headed for the park where they had first met. Hotaru followed him, never breaking their hand lock. They didn't talk. When they arrived at the garden, he turned to her and smiled warmly. "Listen, I'm sorry I did hurt you that time. I'm mean at times." "I know and it did hurt. But physical wounds heal better than psychical. Let's forget about it", she whispered in her melodic voice. "Yes", he agreed and led her further until they stopped at a bench. "Do you go here more often?" "Yes. Mostly I'm visiting this place to think. It's so quiet." "I remember coming here when I was a little child. I used to swim in the lake at night and let myself be dried by the moon. Then I watched the stars and asked myself if my prince was out there somewhere." "What did you think stars are when you were a child?" Yaten got closer to her. "I'm not sure. I knew pretty fast that they were planets burning away. But- but I guess that I took them for candles standing somewhere and that their light would reach me that I wouldn't be frightened during the night." His silent approach scared her a little bit. He smiled down at her but she did not respond, somehow she tried to avoid his gaze. Slowly he caressed her bare arm and waited for her response, but that only got her more nervous. Hotaru was unsure about how to act. Never before she had been so confused. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and their light body contact didn't ease the situation up. "The stars..." He murmured. She looked up at him to find him staring at her and a felt a shiver run through her spine. For some reason she was unable to move but he was coming closer. Her breathing stopped at the moment their lips made contact and everything around her turned black. This moment was too sweet to be true. Indeed it was. Come back to your senses he demanded for himself, face the reality. Yaten asked himself what had made him kiss her. He broke it, murmured something, turned and left her standing all alone.  
  
Hotaru looked after him. She was still too busy realising what had just happened. Slowly, very slowly reality washed over her. "Now you have hurt me the second time", she whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek before her eyes darkened.  
  
Now he was a complete fuzz. He wanted to return to Kinmoku, he wanted his nightmares to end, he wanted to leave the earth behind, he wanted to leave everything behind, especially his feelings. He had kissed that girl, he still had no idea why he had done so. Another vision hit him. "Yaten", she called, "save my mother before it's too late! It's urgent!" His head hurt and he closed his eyes to shut her out, but it was no use.  
  
Some days later Seiya was going for a walk. The break of the ThreeLights lasted on and he had time to visit his friends. He was looking forward to see Bunny. When he entered the Tsukino mansion, the smell from fresh cookies invited him in. But when he thought about Bunny's cooking abilities he tried to calm his stomach. "Hi Seiya!" She chimed. "Hi Odago! This smells really good. What is it?" "Oh, my mother has prepared some cakes for us." His stomach jumped up and down. "Sounds good." He tried to hide his enthusiasm. "I think it is really nice of you to come visit me." They sat at the table in the living room and began a chit-chat about everything. "So Seiya, how are your brothers doing?" "Well, Taiki is quite fine, he takes our break to study a bit but I'm concerned about Yaten." He admitted to her. "Why?" "He has been seeing visions of a Sailor Soldier who asks him to find her mother. The dreams get persistent. Morning by morning he looks worse and he started having them also by day. I'm really afraid of what might happen if we don't find that woman." Bunny nodded. "Did you try to cheer him up?" "Yes, we tried but without success, he keeps running into a near-by park and in the city as if he wants to find her like that. He's really acting weird. And we can't talk with him about his problems. He really shuts himself out to the outer world. The situation became grave some days ago when he returned from some trip in the city. He was mixed up and tensed. He kept gasping for oxygen and refused our help. I haven't seen him smiling in months." The fair haired girl was seemingly surprised about Seiya's words and kept silent. "Maybe he should return to Kinmoku", he mused.  
  
At the same time in another part of Tokyo in a dark room a ebony haired girl lay on her bed and cried silent tears. Nobody should know about her agony; therefore, she preferred to stay inside the house, even inside her chamber. She didn't want company. Her eyes hurt from the dim light and the ongoing sobbing. She had told Haruka that she was ill and needed to rest. When she came looking for her she pretended to sleep. Hotaru tried to figure out how to go on with her life. She even thought about suicide but something inside her heart pleaded her not to do it. Instead she let hatred take her over and she clenched her fists. Never before she had been so full of anger. Some part of her was deeply afraid of herself. Then she once again remembered his face, his emerald eyes and silver shining hair. Why was she so upset? She didn't understand herself anymore. She had just known him for two weeks and was crying about him as if they had been a couple for years. It was totally unlike her. But still she felt his warm touch on her bare arm, then she remembered the moment. It had been like a movie scene. Before another tear could run down her wet cheeks she demanded from herself to stop the crying and sobbing. Then she regarded her tiny hands and asked herself if she would be able to kill somebody...  
  
"Hey Setsuna, do you have any idea what's wrong with Hotaru?" "I'm sorry, I'm occupied with my teaching and had no time talking to her which I deeply regret. What's wrong? Is she ill?" "She says yes, but I think it's more psychical than physical." Haruka was concerned. "Did you try talking with her?" "Yes, of course I did but she won't talk to me." "So it is serious?" "I dunno. She seems completely out of person." "Maybe I should try it." Haruka nodded.  
  
Yaten was out of breath. Physical activities have never been his kind of thing. However, his mind somehow managed to drive him further. He was looking for that girl, he was looking for Hotaru, the firefly. He had been in the city each day since he had left her standing in the park. Gucci knew that they should inform him in the case that she showed up. Each day he sat in the park and waited. He just wasn't himself. This kind of affection wasn't normal. Besides, what if she refused to see him? She might hate him. He would not be surprised. But she had to give him another chance. He was in love with her he had to admit, yet these feelings were new to him. It was bizarre. He could still feel the cold breeze on his skin the moment they had kissed. He wanted to feel the skin again which was pure velvet. Yet another thought rushed through his mind. How should he go on? It frightened him. But one thing he was sure of: He wanted her- desperately.  
  
Setsuna entered Hotaru's chamber. The young girl seemed to sleep. She went over to the window and opened it to let some fresh air into the room. "Please close the window, Suna-mama." She whispered. "Hotaru, you need to get out. There has been no ray of light on your body for days. Tell me what's wrong and why you keep hiding inside." "I'm ill, didn't Haruka inform you?" "She did, but if you are really ill, why would you refuse to see a doctor?" "I don't need a doc, I simply want to rest. Don't you understand? Just leave me alone." "You're not ill, Hotaru, please, what is the real cause for you being so upset?" She raised to a sitting position. "I just don't know myself. Now leave." "You won't get me out of your room. Hotaru, don't be stubborn. I simply want to help you, don't you understand?" "What are you afraid of, that I might turn into Mistress 9?" she shouted. "Hotaru!?" Setsuna was surprised. "That's what you are concerned about, isn't it?" With that she jumped out of the bed, grabbed her bag and left in a hurry. On her way she nearly ran into a startled Haruka, but caught herself fast and sorted out through the front door. Setsuna followed her to the end of the stairs but stopped there. Haruka was still puzzled. "What's going on?" "Hotaru refused to talk to me and just ran out in fury." "What?! Where's she heading at?" "I don't know. Let's hope she returns by the end of the day." "We should call the police!" "And tell them that she left after an argument? No, they won't start looking for her before the next day."  
  
Yaten kept sitting on the bench and looked sadly to the lake. Some ducks were swimming in it. "What did I do to you, Hotaru-chan?" He whispered. Another soft breeze caressed his skin. " Physical wounds heal better than psychical", echoed inside his ear. Yaten glared in the direction the wind had come from and saw her standing there. It was like a dream, she stood there with non-brushed hair which hid the edges of her face, the sun reflected in her deep purple pools and her fingers clenched around a bag. Her silhouette reminded him on a fragile, pure and rare being- an elf, a queen. She smiled at him from the depth of her soul. It was a seductive smile, not like the girlish ones before. He got up from the bench and went over to her. "Hotaru..." he muttered. "Please don't hurt me more than you already did." "I-I won't... Give me another chance. Forgive me..." He stammered. "Why do you act so mean? I don't understand you... I- you really hurt me." He took her hand. "Let's talk. Maybe we'll understand each other better then." She nodded and followed him. Yaten took a deep breath before he began to speak. "The things I'm going to tell you might seem weird and strange, but please listen to its end." "I will", she promised. 


	2. A chance for love

"Once I was a content child with parents, sisters, brothers and friends.  
But one day changed everything.  
I lost everything I loved.  
Nobody survived, only me.  
I suffered because of the loss.  
I got hard-hearted, cynical and introverted.   
I decided nobody should get close to me, nobody." Except for Kakyu-hime he said to himself. He had not lied to Hotaru. And he hoped that she would understand him.  
"That's..." She whispered. "Touching. I do feel with you."  
"I was lonely all my life."  
"Me too..."  
"Why? How was your life so far?"  
"More complicated than yours, it's pretty hard to explain."  
"Would you try; nevertheless", he added, "for me?"  
"My father is a professor, he led his own university and lacked the time to care for me. During an experiment something went wrong and my mother died. After that I grew up at friends."  
This wasn't the truth, she knew, but she could hardly tell him that she died once and was reborn.  
"It seems that the only thing I can do is hurt other people."  
"That's not true. It's also very difficult for you to deal with your feelings."  
"Yes, but you... you suffered as much as I did and still don't push people away."  
"Because I'm a living being and as long as you are a living being you're also able to love."  
At the sound of this word he glanced at her.  
"Right. I should not drown in my sadness. That would be stupid."  
"Yes, it's stupid."  
She threw a stone into the water and saw little waves forming.  
"I really do like you", she continued, "but I think we should remain friends." She tried to hide herself again.  
He ignored her last remark. "It's just as if I have known you for much longer."  
"Yes..." she whispered. Maybe our destinies are someway connected Hotaru thought.  
The first drops of rain fell.  
"It's starting to rain!" She exclaimed.  
He looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds. "This is going to be a storm. Do you live far away from here?"  
"Yes. Would possibly be an hour by car regarding the traffic."  
"Alright. My apartment is just a few blocks away."  
They started to walk when the rain got worse.   
"Run!" She shouted.  
"Oh, I hate physical activities!"  
She started to laugh. "You're goin' to get wet by sweat or by rain, your choice."  
"Don't tell me ya like sports!"  
They continued running and stopped in front of a sky-scraper.   
  
"Uh, I'm wet to my bones."  
"Me too."  
Yaten switched the light on and Hotaru was stunned.  
The room was big with a large window allowing a good look over Tokyo's city.  
"Wow." There was a inviting fire place in the middle.  
Reprints of great painters hang on the walls.  
"This is your apartment?"  
"Yes, I share it with my brothers. Glad you like it. Should I prepare something warm for us?"  
"Yes please. A coffee would be nice."  
"I'd be right back."  
"Should I help you?"  
"No, thanks."  
Before he could disappear into the kitchen the light went off followed by lightening and loud thunder.  
Hotaru shuddered.  
"Yaten! What was that?"  
"I'd just say something hit the electricity thing. So much about our coffee. Where are you?"  
"Near the fire place."  
"Alright. Make yourself at house and I'll grab some blankets for us."  
"Yes."  
She heard him leave the room and return.  
"Here."  
"Thanks. Maybe we should make a fire else we will be ill until tomorrow."  
"I say that I have never used this thing and I expect the power to be back immediately."  
"Do you mind trying?"  
"No, not at all. If you help me."  
She leaned over to light on a match when he touched her skin.  
"Hotaru, you are soaking wet. You're really goin' to be ill tomorrow. I'll get a shirt so that you can get out of these clothes. You can manage this alone?"  
"Of course, Yaten."  
After a few minutes a fire enlightened the room dimly and she saw him returning with something in his hands.  
He had also changed and now wore a shirt with boxers.  
She giggled.   
"What?"   
"It's just the print- teddy bears?"  
"Something against bears?"  
"No!" She started to laugh.  
"Oh you!" He caught her and tickled her.  
"Stop it!" She screamed. "I'm ticklish!"   
"That's for making fun of me! And now redress!" He said in a dark voice.  
"Only if you look away."  
He turned and stared at the wall. "Happy now?"  
She wrapped herself into the blanket and started dropping the wet clothes to the floor.  
When she was about to pull the fresh shirt over her head she realised Yaten was staring at her.  
"Please don't look at me like that."  
"Why not?"  
"It makes me feel uncomfortable." (*BIG GRIN* I'm slightly SW addicted.)  
She shuddered. "Please..."  
He lifted his hands up in defence. "I'm turning." What has gotten into me?  
When she was done they sat near the fire.  
For a whole time they sat there, staring into the licking flames.  
Only thunder was audible next to cracking fire and light breathing.  
Yaten sat with folded legs and absent eyes, Hotaru had wrapped herself into the blanket with only the head visible.  
Am I a monk? There's an attractive guy next to me and I'm hiding like a frightened child. What am I so afraid of?  
Rejection, pain, tears... I can't love, I'm a soldier and only another soldier would understand me.  
But somehow... somehow he was different to the boys she had known.  
His heart hurt just like hers...  
"Angel of darkness..." he murmured.  
"What?"  
"You- you're an angel of darkness. You cloud yourself with dark things. You prefer dark clothes, you have dark eyes, dark hair and right now we are sitting in the darkness."  
She giggled a bit. "What makes you think I'm an angel?"  
"You are perfect."  
That was and would ever be the nicest compliment she had gotten.  
"That's... charming." She smiled at him.  
The licking flames reflected in his emerald eyes.  
She rested her body against his and let herself be kissed by him.  
This time she broke it and drove with her finger over his lower lip.  
"You are too good for me", she whispered.  
"I can be even better", he answered kissing her neck.  
He glided with his hands over her body but only on the outside of the blanket so that he felt her curves but not her skin.  
"Don't hurt me again..."  
"I won't, I promise you."  
"Otherwise I will show you my power", she murmured under her breath before she was able to realise that she just spoke of her second self.  
A little nervous she glared at Yaten who grinned at her.  
"I'll show you my power, firefly."  
She smiled at him seductively- and laid her arms around his neck to drown into a deep kiss.  
They rolled on the ground and the blanket Hotaru had wrapped herself in began to loosen.  
When their skin touched for the first time, she felt a shiver running through her spine.  
Her heart beat to her chest and she was sure he would notice her being extremely nervous.  
But maybe she was just too nervous to realise his nervousness.   
Wild raindrops beat against the window and filled the room with an electric rhythm.  
Unsteady to the rhythm were the kisses on her body which filled her soul with pleasure and passion.   
It didn't care now that they were both completely undressed and screaming implicitly for the lover's intimate touch.  
Their hands entwined into a dance of love and lust reflecting their owners' wishes.  
Her ivory skin seemed like red velvet having the fire's light on it and his ever-moving shadow was displayed on the walls.  
Their music filled the room.  
Hotaru had never felt like this before, her body was still here, but her mind had melted away with that of her lover.  
Her throat arched from the forceful need of air.  
Never before she had been so satisfied.  
Yaten had wrapped his arms around her and could feel her chest moving up and down.  
He was out of breath and totally exhausted- but he was content.  
  
Hotaru awoke in the midth of the night.  
She felt a cold shiver and realised that the fire had went out.  
In the darkness she began to search for her clothes.  
Her head was still full of strange sensations and irresistible urges.  
The happenings of just a few hours before went through her mind.  
"What are you doing?" A hoarsy voice asked.  
"I- I don't know..." She stammered.  
From the little light coming from outside she could see that he had set up and now stared at her. " You intended to leave, didn't you?"  
"I was thinking about it, yes."  
"Why? What is wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Why would you leave then or were you just interested in a one night stand?"  
"What do you think I am? A prostitute?" she prompted out.  
"Just tell me why you wanted to leave."  
She sat down next to him and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Maybe because I'm afraid."  
"Afraid of what?"  
"I- I thought you..." she broke the sentence which frustrated him.  
"I would do what? How did I frighten you?"  
She tried to avoid his gaze.   
"How did I hurt you? I didn't intend to."  
"I was afraid you... you would reject me the other morning."  
"How do you come to think that? I fell for you the moment I first met you and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain but that will have an end now. Please trust me."  
"I will trust you." She smiled and leaned her head against his bare chest.  
In correspondence he embraced her.  
Both took in the moment of warmth and the feeling of being loved. 


	3. Are we really lovers?

It took me quite too long to go on with this story, I know, but suddenly it hit me that I should go on with it since the original idea is really nice with the Lights returning to Earth because of Yaten's bad dreams.

'Nough babbling, on with the story and thanks to everybody who did a review!!! =^..^=

**Ivory Love**- Chapter three

When Hotaru awoke in the morning, she felt the warmth of sunrays on her face.

Had all this been a dream? Was she in reality back in her bed in the Tenoh mansion?

She didn't want to open her eyes, if this really was a dream, she wanted it to last as long as possible.

Yaten had decided to get up. He regarded the tiny girl who had given him so much love this night. Her angelic face was framed by her raven hair, a smile played on her lips.

"Sleep my angel..." he whispered.

He started to collect the clothes which were spread all over the living-room and were still soaking wet.

Only dressed in a bathrobe he entered the kitchen where Taiki and Seiya were eating their breakfast. 

Both looked up from their meal and couldn't hide big grins, but nobody said a word.

"Morning guys", he grumbled.

No response.

"Since when have you two lost your voices???"

Taiki continued eating his cereals while Seiya burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You... I think last night you didn't have any nightmares, did you?"

"Right! Was the first good night since months!"

"Although you didn't get much sleep either..." Seiya remarked with a grin.

"So what's her name?" Taiki asked in a cool demeanour.

"Her name is Hotaru and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And she understands me." He added.

"Uh, I think you told her about Kinmoku, your double life, your nightmares..." Seiya teased.

"Of course not, but we are very much alike and yet very different." He said while seeming to be tensed.

"So she saved you from your nightmares for one night?" The brunette Light was curious.

"Yes. She is quite an angel."

Suddenly the door opened and Hotaru peaked into the kitchen. She wore one of Yaten's t-shirts and still looked very sleepy. 

"Hi!" She muttered towards Seiya and Taiki who had both stopped what they were doing and stared at her intently.

She rubbed her eyes and stared back at them with wide eyes.

Yaten who did not quite understand what was happening here stood paralysed and watched the scene with a question mark hanging over his head.

"Starlights?" She babbled. Her eyes went from Yaten to Seiya to Taiki.

"Sailor Saturn?" The black haired Light questioned.

She nodded.

Now Seiya burst out laughing the second time. _(An: I know, he is really a clown, sorry)_

"What's so funny?" Yaten questioned sounding very angry. He had stared at Hotaru for the last few moments.

"Don't tell me neither you nor Hotaru recognised each other."

"Stop making fun of us!" The white haired man was about to lose his temper.

She realised that he was very close to an outburst, so she took the speaking. "As a matter of fact", the girl started, "Yaten and I have not spoken a word on your first stay on Earth, we have only seen each other and I have changed in my outer appearance, so it's understandable that he did not recognise me."

Seiya remembered those purple eyes which had told him to go on after Kakyu had died. Her eyes had not changed at all, they were still full of love, kindness, tenderness and peace, something his brother needed urgently. 

However, she was taller now and had very female curves which he found quite appealing. He could even see them through his brothers two seizes too large tee. What she would look like in a skinny evening dress?

Yaten didn't like the way Seiya's eyes scanned Hotaru's body. He had no idea which ideas this moron would come upon eyeing his girlfriend. He knew of…

Wait- Did his mind just say girlfriend? Was she really his girlfriend now? They had been very intimate the last night and well- he deeply regretted having hurt her in the past. There were defiantly some things they had to work up. The Sailor thing for example- both being Soldiers wouldn't make their love any easier. Her first question will be if he's really male- although she should know… A dirty smile played on his lips. Sometimes you are such a nasty, horny guy he told himself.

"Well, I think we have some talk to do, don't we, Hotaru?" He lay his arm around her shoulder and was about to lead her out of the kitchen, when Seiya couldn't stand cheating on his brother. "Maybe she wants to have breakfast, don't you think?" 

Yaten shot him a death glare and left.

Back in the living-room the raven haired girl gave him a questioning look. "What's that with you and Seiya?"

"Oh, that's nothing. We started playing tricks on each other when we were still in diapers. Sometimes it even drives Taiki out of his skin and we all start to fight. Can be quite funny for outsiders."

"True, it was funny. However, you haven't changed at all, I just can't understand why-"

Before she could speak further, Yaten put a finger on her mouth. "Don't go on. It doesn't matter why you didn't recognize me. Maybe it was better that way." He replaced his finger with his lips and they met in a deep kiss.

"You are mean, I can't see anything Seiya!" Suddenly the door spun open and Taiki and Seiya who had been peeking through a light opening stumbled and fell on the floor right before the lovers' feet.

Hotaru and Yaten sweat dropped.   

"I-I can explain this!" A red to his tip-toes Taiki started.

"I don't want explanations!" Yaten barked. "Come on, Taru, we are leaving!"

"B-but I have nothing to wear!"

"We'll get you something!" He handed his Burberry coat over to her _(An: I know, I love luxury stuff)_ and they left the house.

Half an hour later they sat in 'their' coffee shop, having some great breakfast with coffee, croissants, bagels, jam, honey, eggs etc. and caviar _(An: Especially for Yaten…)_

"At Gucci's they must think we are completely crazy." Hotaru started before biting into a delicious croissant. 

"I agree. We must have looked like some beggars." Yaten replied before taking a sip from his juice.

She giggled. "Beggars in Burberry?"

"See why they ended up on the street- clothing was too expensive." Both laughed.

"Well, Yaten, thanks for my new dress." _(An: They might end up like the Beckhams…)_

"Don't be thankful for that. I should be thankful for meeting you."

Hotaru blushed. "No wonder I didn't recognize you- from what Haruka told me you are an self-observed pig."

"I can be towards those I don't like. By the way, where is she?"

"Haruka? Oh, she must already be looking for me. We are living in the same mansion and she is my father- if you know what I mean. Yesterday I left in a hurry because I was so angry. And I still am." She looked to the bottom of her cup of coffee.

"What has happened to get you angry? I mean you seem to be so peaceful." This was meant to be a soft approach and he didn't except her to explain everything, but suddenly the words spilled out of her mouth.

"She imprisons me. She wants complete control over me. She wants to know of my every step. She doesn't trust me and shows it clearly. And I think she fears me… and that's only because she believes that I might turn into Mistress 9 another time. That's my darker self, the messiah of silence. Haruka thinks that she will possess my body a second time and turn me into a marionette of the darkness. But that won't happen! I'm stronger this time… The worst thing is that Setsuna and Michiru are on Haruka's side as well. I feel so alone. You, you have your brothers at least."

"That's not keeping me from feeling alone, too. I might have two brothers and a wonderful princess, but they don't fully understand me and my pain."

"Maybe I can understand you or I'd like to try."

They looked at each other for their emotional outburst and telling each other about their deepest fears. Both had given away a piece of their soul.

To turn the conversation in a different direction, he asked shyly: "You didn't come up with the male/female question."

"What?" She giggled.

"Well, I expected you to ask me about that gender thing. In soldier form I'm a girl, I think you remember?"

"Oh, that's no problem with me, I'd also turn into a lesbian for you. I'm Haruka's daughter, right?"

"You can be mean."

"I know!" She stated in a childish tone. They met for a passionate kiss, which left her with rose cheeks.

"So we can say that we are… uh… lovers?" He asked being very nervous playing around with the now empty cup. 

"Hai, Koi." She responded with taking his hand in hers.

Once again green and violet met. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen… 

A waitress came to their table. "Can I do something for you?"

Not breaking their eye contact Yaten ordered: "Bring us a bottle of champagne, please." Her eyes grew large and she was about to protest, but finally kept silent and let the happenings take their path.


End file.
